KILLER (prequel A Love to Kill)
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Usiaku masih 7 tahun saat aku menodai tanganku dengan darah. dan orang pertama yang kubunuh adalah orangtua angkatku, para bajingan sialan itu ku kirim ke neraka karena berani menyakiti "adik"ku. siapapun yang menyakitinya, akan mati... bad summary. warning inside! two shoot!


**KILLER |Mini Fict| Two Shoot| Prequel for A Love to Kill | SasuSaku | M for Language and GORE| Half of blood| Alternative Universe | inspired by Rurouni Kenshin (Sojiro Seta's side) | Original Story by Mikan desu lol | Tidak dianjurkan dibaca oleh readers di bawah umur.**

Ini pesanan Indrasari Putri S, semoga ndak mengecewakan kamu dek :) Mikan tw ini msh jauh dr kata bagus, apalagi sempurna. Jadi selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke- _nii._..?" Suara semanis madu itu terdengar berulang kali dari arah belakang. Seorang gadis kecil dengan suraian permen kapas yang sangat cantik tampak membulatkan emerald indahnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kita harus pergi dari rumah itu... sebelum ada orang yang menemukan mayat mereka..." Jawab pemuda mungil berambut raven itu tergesa. Onyxnya berpendar gusar, sebelah tangannya menarik dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis permen kapas yang berjalan terseok di belakangnya karena tak mampu mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Memangnya kita tidak pamit pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" Cecar gadis manis itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar keberatan, seolah ingin mengajak sang kakak kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah pamit pada mereka tadi..." jawab pemuda itu tak sabar sehingga suaranya terdengar lebih ketus dari yang dimaksudkan. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena gadis menghentikan langkahnya terlebih dulu.

"Saku ingin pulang saja...!" Raung gadis kecil itu sambil menangis tersedu.

"Apa kau gila, Sakura...?!" Bentak sang kakak tak sabar. Karena mereka harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh mungkin. Ya, sejauh mungkin sebelum...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback : ON (Sasuke's side)_

Suara geraman bernada marah itu terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut rumah. Suara teriakan disusul dengan suara barang yang pecah terus bersahutan sepanjang hari di rumah kecilku itu.

Sudah bukan hal baru. Mereka terus seperti itu sudah sangat lama. Mungkin sebelum aku dan "adikku" ini muncul sebagai putra dan putri angkat mereka. Ya, kami diadopsi sebagai kakak-beradik. Meski kami nyatanya hanya berasal dari panti asuhan di desa yang sama dengan keluarga yang berbeda.

Berbeda? Tentu. Meski aku tak tahu keluarga kandungku, dan Sakura pun tak tahu keluarga kandungnya, tak ada satu pun ciri fisik kami yang mengindikasikan kami berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Dia berambut merah muda, serupa permen kapas dengan manik mata emerald sehijau zamrud khatulistiwa. Sementara aku berhelai raven biru kehitaman dengan manik onyx hitam kemerahan. Tak ada yang serupa di antara kami, bukan?

Karenanya aku tak mengerti, kenapa kedua orangtua angkat kami ini menjadikan kami kakak beradik dengan perbedaan fisik mencolok seperti ini? Hal yang akhirnya aku pahami, setelah sekian lama kami terpenjara di tempat ini.

Mereka sepasang suami istri. Terlihat baik. Dan harmonis. Sekilas seperti kami beruntung di adopsi oleh mereka. Namun itu justru awal, yang akan menjerumuskan kami dalam bara penderitaan selamanya.

Kami tidak hanya diadopsi untuk menjadi anak. Tapi juga menjadi tenaga pekerja yang bisa diperah keringatnya seenaknya oleh mereka berdua. Mereka tak memperdulikan usia kami, atau kenyataan bahwa kami belum boleh melakukan berbagai hal yang mereka paksakan pada kami.

Meminum minuman keras, berjudi, dan memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka secara bebas, itulah yang selalu mereka tunjukkan pada kami. Tak ada rasa malu, tak ada rasa jengah, seolah kami ini hanya barang pajangan tak berperasaan.

Aku sudah berulang kali ingin kabur, namun satu hal yang membuatku bertahan. Ayah angkatku sangat mencintai Sakura. Dia memperlakukan adikku itu bak putri yang tinggal di istananya. Sementara perlakuannya padaku, sangat jauh berbeda.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, namun jika Ayah angkatku itu memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut, aku bisa melihat binar kecemburuan di mata Ibu angkatku.

Dan hari ini semua terbukti. Kulihat Ayahku membantu Sakura berganti baju dan menyisir rambut sehabis mandi. Lalu Ibuku mulai hilang kendali. Dia mulai memarahi Ayahku, berteriak padanya, bahkan mulai berani melempar barang.

Kutarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari pertengkaran mereka. Kumasukkan "adikku" itu ke dalam kamar yang ku kunci rapat. Aku tahu dia menangis karena tak ingin kutinggalkan, tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyelinap kabur. Disini tidak ada lagi tempat yang layak bagi kami. Bagi Sakura ataupun diriku sendiri.

Kulihat mereka masih sibuk dengan pertengkarannya. Masalah mulai melebar kemana-mana. Kudengar Ibu merasa cemburu dan terganggu dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Ayah. Padahal saat itu kami hanyalah anak- anak berusia 6 dan 8 tahun. Demi Tuhan!

"Akan kubunuh gadis kecil sialan itu!" Teriak Ibu nyalang. Aku gemetar. Aku bisa merasakan keseriusan dalam perkataannya.

"Terserah padamu! Aku sudah muak dengan semua teori gilamu!" Balas Ayahku tak kalah hebat.

Kudengar langkah kakinya berderap mendekat. Menuju kamar tempat aku dan Sakura berada. Secepat kilat aku menyambar pisau dari almari dapur. Kusembunyikan benda berbahaya itu di balik punggungku.

Kulihat sosoknya yang bak dewi kematian. Tatapan matanya nyalang. Dengan tak sabar dia memaksa membuka kenop pintu. Pose yang tepat! Saat dia lengah,kuhujani punggungnya dengan tusukan pisauku.

"AAARRRHHHH..." teriakku emosional. Kubiarkan insting binatangku mengambil alih. Darah segar menyembur deras dari tubuhnya, membasahi dress yang dikenakannya. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersungkur ke lantai.

Kulihat dalam kesakitannya dia masih berupaya meronta. Dia membalik tubuh dan mendapatiku, anak adopsinya lah yang tega melakukannya. Aku memang terpaksa, karena jika aku tidak melakukannya, dia pasti akan membunuh Sakura. Namun satu hal yang aku baru tahu, aku menyukai sensasi ini. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhku berteriak kegirangan dengan apa yanh aku lakukan.

Kutindih tubuhnya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Dia mencoba berteriak. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, aku terlebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya dengan gagang pisau.

Teriakannya tertahan. Sebelah tanganku kugunakan untuk mencekik leher jenjangnya. Kulihat bola matanya berputar ke belakang. Mulai kehilangan fokusnya.

Saat cukup yakin bahwa dia tak bisa berteriak, aku mencabut gagang pisau dari mulutnya. Dan secepat kilat kuarahkan untuk menikam pembuluh nadi di bagian lehernya.

Darah menyembur wajahku dengan kencang. Membuat wajahku penuh akan merahnya darah. Sementara wanita itu menggelepar meregang nyawa akibat luka tusukan yang melubangi kerongkongannya.

Kurasa dia sudah tewas. Tak ada pergerakan lagi dari tubuhnya. Namun, aku belum merasa puas. Atas semua perlakuannya padaku dan Sakura, aku rasa dia pantas menerima lebih dari ini.

Karenanya, meski aku sudah tahu dia sudah tak bernyawa, aku memuaskan diri untuk menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Kubiarkan tajamnya pisau mengoyak setiap lapisan dagingnya. Bahkan terkadang tusukanku membentur tulang di beberapa area tempat. Aku tak peduli penampilaku yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Matanya yang tak bisa menutup akibat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kucongkel keluar dari rongganya. Kurobek area bibirnya sampai pangkal telinga. Bahkan kuhujani perut rampingnya dengan tusukan hingga bagian ususnya terburai keluar!

Oh Tuhan... sensasi ini. Sungguh damai dan melegakan.

Aku memejamkan mata...

Hingga kusadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakangku.

Dengan raut terkejut melihat seorang pemuda mungil tengah duduk di atas tubuh sang istri yang telah hancur bersimbah darah.

"BAJINGAN KECIL INI...!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Terimakasih bagi smw yg sdh sudi mmbaca cerita ini :)


End file.
